Red Cape Complex
by graffy
Summary: Afterwards, there are no harsh words. No forced anger, or departures that break hearts.


**Title:** Red Cape Complex  
**Rating****: **M  
**Pairing:** Sheldon/Penny  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned 'Big Bang Theory' Sheldon and Penny would have been together from day one.  
**Author's Note:** This fic is based on a prompt over at the sheldon penny kink meme on livejournal. curious? google it ;)

* * *

Your breath catches in your throat as Novus stalks by you, eyes wide and alert and searching for your invisible form. As badly as your lungs are burning, you quell the urge to gasp for air. One false slip and he can kill you. Fix you with one steely, calculating stare and have your throat crushed without even lifting a pinky finger.

Fucking telekinesis.

Sheldon Cooper, a really smart guy who did something you don't understand in the building where you used to work part time as a cleaning lady, epically fucked up a colleague's experiment one day...admittedly, not without some assistance from you. You had startled him while he held two notoriously dangerous chemicals within his hands, Howard and Raj accompanying you on your last shift of the day. Dr. Cooper had always been an unnaturally twitchy man, and the shock that ripped through his body when you startled him caused the beakers in his hands to smash against the counter top.

Next thing you remember is a whole lotta nothing, then waking up in the hospital with seventeen different staff members trying to shove a needle in your arm.

And failing.

Superskin? Check. Invisibility? Check. Strength you couldn't get from waitressing or cleaning labs? Check. Flight? Check...ish. You're working on it.

Your fingers crackle silently, energy pulsing through the tips as your ready yourself for battle. Novus cocks an eyebrow at the section of wall about two steps to your left, and you press yourself even further against the wall as if it will somehow absorb you.

Then again, that would imply that you want to walk away from this fight. Which, by the way? Fuck no.

If anyone, such as Vesuvius (also known as Howard. Just because he can overheat things to near the point of lava, doesn't mean he couldn't have picked a better super-identity) should ask you, you'd deny that these fights with Novus?

Yeah, they totally turn you on. This whole 'Evil Genius' thing he's got going on is kind of sexy, when he wants it to be.

You brace yourself in order to drop your invisibility, and your thighs clench together just slightly, feeling the slickness between your legs slide against your uniform.

Probably should have worn underwear.

Your shield drops and you throw yourself into Novus' path, fingertips sparking in the air as you attack. He whirls, large black cape swirling behind him and eyes wide, while your lithe body collides into his. You grapple. You punch. You take each hit like a man, and try not to think about how badly you're going to hurt tomorrow morning. How not even Raj, with his ability to heal the injuries of others, is going to be able to stop this hurt.

You don't mind though. This is the best kind of foreplay.

Eventually, the element of surprise that you were dangling over Shel...Novus' head, wears off and he fixes you with a weary glare, looking almost bored as he sends you flying back against the wall from whence you came.

"Really, Penny," he condescends, raising an eyebrow and referring to you by your given name. "I would have expected better of you...if my original expectations weren't so remarkably low."

It's hard not to roll your eyes. Once Novus gets monologuing, there's always a chance that he just might bore you to death.

"Yeah," you say, snapping at him tiredly. "I get it. I'm dumb, you're smart, blah blah blah." You smirk at him, pouting your lips a little and gazing up at him through lowered lids. "Can we get to the good part now?"

"And that would be?"

Your mind steels itself against the pain that always comes with rejecting the control he holds over your body. You are, as far as you know, the only person who is able to do so, but not without your share of pain. "The part," you growl, "where I get to kick your ass."

You surge against him again, and you have definitely caught him off guard this time. You collide, sending him stumbling back into the wall behind him. Your forearm presses against his throat, cutting off his air supply. This is it. The moment you've been waiting for. This is where you finally defeat your nemesis and...

And?

And then what? Return to a life of mediocrity? To saving kittens from trees and stopping simple bank heists?

Your clenched teeth relax, as does your fierce expression, as you gaze into the eyes of a man you almost once knew. The old Dr. Cooper glimmers out through bright blue eyes, simultaneously daring you to end it and pleading with you to let him go.

You release him suddenly, with a gasp, and fall away from him. You back up until you crash into the wall where you had been hiding earlier, one hand pressed to your heaving chest.

Novus looks at you and cocks his head. You know that look. "I swear," you whisper shakily. "I swear to god, Sheldon, if you even try to read my mind right now I will not hesitate in killing you on the spot."

There are a few moments of silence where your threat seems to sink in. Your eyes are cast upon the floor.

"Actually," he muses, and you start when you realize just how close his voice is to you. He looms, a shadow almost too large to comprehend, still gazing at you with that calculating look. "Based on your extremely recent actions, I would say that any threats regarding lack of hesitation are entirely useless, as you yourself have just presented a moment of weakness regarding me." His head tilts. "Why is that?"

Your mouth opens and closes soundlessly as words escape you. The truth you can admit to no one. Especially him. So, instead, you turn your face away from him.

The touch of his fingers against your face is a surprise, as you are so used to the sheer force of his mental powers. His soft fingers press against your cheek lightly, encouraging (not _forcing_) you to meet his gaze. Your lips part as you look into endless blue.

And somehow, without even feeling the telltale signs of him breaching your conscious thought...he reads your mind. A glint appears in his eye.

"Ah," he murmurs, other hand sliding around your waist. "So I see."

And just like that, his mouth is crushed against yours.

At first, you can barely think. It's been so long since you were last kissed, and as of ten minutes ago you were trying to kill the man whose unbearably soft lips are currently making you feel faint.

Reality kicks in, suddenly. But not in the way that it should.

What SHOULD be going through your mind is that a vile human, one who deems it necessary to rid the world of beings with lower intelligence and you consistently treats you like scum, is kissing you and you should use this opportunity, this moment of vulnerability, to kick ass and take names.

Instead, your hands thread themselves through his dark hair and you haul your body against his as your lips part. Large hands grasp your ass and pull you up, giving you the extra height needed to wrap your legs around his waist. The bulge in his black spandex pants is undeniable, just as you're sure he can feel the moisture coming from between your legs.

He breaks the kiss long enough to pepper a series of smaller ones against your neck. "I will admit," he chuckles, nipping underneath your jaw, "that I, too, find a certain...sexual gratification from our encounters with one another. Your outfit of choice is quite pleasing to the eyes."

"Sheldon," you gasp, fisting handfuls of his cloak between your fingers. "Shut up and fuck me."

He smirks against your skin.

Long fingers find the zip on the back of your uniform, dragging it down with irritating precision. The fabric slides off of your shoulders, exposing the built in bra first and then your bare breasts. He takes his time with that portion of your body, gently licking and nibbling your nipples with a care that you didn't know he could possess. He only releases your legs from around him long enough to let your uniform pool around your feet.

Then, you're back to being pressed between him and the wall. Your hands tangle themselves in the knot of his cloak, eventually fiddling with it enough to hear the heavy fabric fall to the ground with a swoosh. You fumble with his pants next, anxious to get your hands wrapped around his cock. The buckle on his belt clanks loose, and you've barely shoved his pants down past his cock when suddenly, he's halfway inside you.

He stills, gasping for air as he presses his forehead against yours. This is the most unraveled you will ever see him.

"Penny," he rasps, eyes locked on yours. And then there's the moment, the one where you realize something that breaks your heart and heals it all at the same time.

He's been waiting for you to save him.

Your lips are trembling when they press against his. He pushes his cock the rest of the way inside, and the world as you know it falls down around you.

He fills you in a way that no man ever has before. His hips pump against yours fiercely, pressing you against the wall even harder with every thrust. His full lips graze your cheek, your jaw, your ear as he whispers, "Penny, Penny, Penny," in between every few thrusts.

His long fingers worm between the two of you to press against your clit, working furiously to bring you to orgasm. Something that, you're afraid, is not too far off.

He bites down on your neck, softly, and you moan as light swims around you and your arms tremble from their place around his neck. "Sheldon," you gasp, throwing your head back and riding out the waves.

He thrusts three more times, growling out your name before you feel him spill inside you. It warms you, kind of unnaturally, but you're too sated to put too much thought into it.

Afterwards, there are no harsh words. No forced anger, or departures that break hearts.

Afterwards, there is only a man (who used to be your nemesis) sitting on your couch in ugly plaid pants and a t-shirt, who gazes at you silently while you cross the room in sweatpants and a tank top.

It seems there are too many issues for the two of you to work through. However...when you see the way his usually cool and dismissive eyes light up in the slightest way, you cannot bring yourself to care.


End file.
